haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Dirt
ru:Газета The''' Daily Dirt''' is a fictional newspaper where players can see ads for items other players are selling in their roadside shops. The Daily Dirt is unlocked at experience level 7. ---- 'Reading the Daily Dirt' The paper can be accessed by clicking on any gray mailbox on any farm. A new paper is available every 2 minutes or so. The mailbox moves when this happens. Every player gets a unique version of the Daily Dirt. ---- 'Ads' The Daily Dirt features ads for crops, animal goods, products (except lures, nets and traps) and supplies. Supercell also places ads for mining and land-clearing items at a discount price in diamonds, as well as links to official Hay Day sites. Players who require assistance with either a boat order, truck order, town visitor or tree/bush reviving will have an icon with an exclamation mark (!) next to their image. Previously visited farms will be grayed out after the player has visited them. There are nine pages of ads in the newspaper with about six ads per page, for a total of 54 ads, two of which are offers. ---- 'Strategy tips' *Optimize your advertising: ** advertise an unpopular item with a little discount to attract customers to your shop. ** alternatively, advertising popular items is also a good way to get a lot of activity in your shop. ** to maximize the time your ad will run, advertise an unpopular item at full price. ** when selling multiple stacks of one item, place the stack with the advertisement on the right end of your shop. The other stacks are more likely to be sold first, while your last stack keeps running in the paper. **sell expensive items which are easily found in the Daily Dirt in smaller quantities. ** advertise as often as you can. * Everything sells at maximum price eventually. If you're not in any hurry just keep one or two free boxes for items you want to sell quickly. * Use the newspaper to find farms you want to follow. If a player is selling an item you can't or won't produce, follow them because they're likely to sell it again. * The first page of the newspaper includes a Daily Deal, letting you buy one tool for diamonds. Hiring Tom is always more economical: he finds between 7-9 units of each tool every two hours, so you can get about 84-118 items a day, rather than the 20 or so offered in the Daily Deal. However, the paper also offer deals for supplies Tom can't find, such as expansion ones. ---- 'Did you know?' *On average, the newspaper is fetched 1000 times in one second (1 millisecond per time) and 400 ads are bought every second. *On rare occasions, players may see their own ads in the paper. *The small text on the cover is lorem ipsum. Lorem ipsum is used to test website layout, printers, etc. *The cover of the Daily Dirt changed in June 2015. Here's the old one: ---- Category:Trade